User talk:Connoisseur
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Sorofin (Talk) 09:19, May 27, 2011 Editing Chimera If it says you can't edit it you might have been blocked on accident. That happened to me a few times on some other wikis. Did you click the edit button on the top of the page? Tokeupdude 16:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Block editing I un-block the protection editing for Daedalus for every new users. Including you. The reason I blocked pages like Daedalus is because of security and vandalism reasons.--Drgyen 20:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Editing One another thing, you need to stop capitalizing unneeded words, such as what you did on Chimera in the trivia section for capitalizing 'Biology' and run-on sentence. Such as your carelessness with commas.--Drgyen 20:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Quote Here is the quote you've been demanding. Check on the source page Template:Quote for more information.--Drgyen 22:51, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand, you seem to have a problem using the quote template when you are editing Daedalus' quotes despite giving you the instructions above??--Drgyen 10:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Sourcing (Nathan Hale) Where did you get the info for Nathan Hale about being a Chimeran boss in R3?? I need a online source for that you know, and if not and based on baseless speculation then I have to delete it for good. It's part of the wiki's policy I'm afraid. PS - you still need to work out more on editing skills, no hard feelings.--Drgyen 08:20, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :So, does it mean that the info you have wrote needs to go then...? I need the ONLINE SOURCE to confirm it. Because the wiki is not decided on fan fiction.--Drgyen 08:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I checked gamrConnect, and ramify your editing on Hale. However, the info you got is nothing but a joke. Hardly for people take things damn seriously.--Drgyen 09:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry I mean, I REALLY mean the trivia, NOT YOU. I kind of think it's okay to have the gamrConnect thing on. Forget the thing I said.--Drgyen 09:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Firestorm Look on the locking capability on multiplayer videos on YouTube.--Drgyen 21:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Pointers One other thing, it is recommend to leave a message behind if you want to talk to other users. As if you follow direction above when typing in the talk pages and better to know who is talking.--Drgyen 21:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Give me a Break Hey i got ur message. I aint as old as u so give me a break, atleast im taking my time to edit and add imformation to this wikia for RESISTANCE Fan's,I'm still leraning RE: C: Questions 1). "What do i need to upload pictures in Resistance wiki?" What are you saying, are you trying to say what kind of pictures are needed in the wiki or HOW do you need to upload a picture? Or given "what do i need to capture them", are you saying you need help on capturing pictures on videos??? Honestly, I don't have a clue on the very latter. :How to upload an image?? Its the portrait icon with the "+" button attached to it. If you have problems with the copyright thing, just write down where you got the image from which web site and I'll handle it.--Drgyen 20:55, June 16, 2011 (UTC) 2). That's a real simple and (no offense rhetorical) question you know that? Check on Insomniac's page on YouTube to find the title of the videos that are already posted on this website. Check on the recent blog page posted by Sorofin - User blog:Sorofin/Resistance 3 E3 Videos.. 3). And yes Alex is sort of a pain, no offense. PS - You could also need to learn to STOP typing like "sloppy.thanks" and need to change into = "sloppy. thanks". You have some problems in not noticing in spacing periods and commas doofus. Oh and PLEASE leave your name behind so I can tell who is talking. (- _ -) --Drgyen 00:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Strain and Energy grenade I don't know about the new chimera you're talking about and simply sit and wait for official confirmation, and don't make a stupid name for that Chimera. No second-hand guessing. The energy grenade, is it really it's name? I thought it is called the EMP grenade? Lastly, would you STOP typing sentences "like,this" and simply changed into "like, this"! Enough with the run on and closed comma and period sentence! I mean really for all I'm asking and I wonder if you have a poor computer monitor that you have trouble typing that you couldn't see anything.--Drgyen 01:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Which strain are you talking about??I have created a page about a GRENADE where did you find the strain????Sorry for the dumb name, i should have named it in a more futuristic way, like ElectroMagneticPulse or something.ANYWAY, if you fell this GRENADE does not exist, delete the page, otherwise the majority of information about R3 is conjecture.But, check out the address i gave to the aforementioned page,and pay excessive attention to the seconds i mentioned in this GRENADE page, ok?Please, follow my suggestion and tell me about it,i do not think it was mentioned anywhere something similiar.OR go check Youtybe and search iy as "Resistance 3 Widowmake".You will find it.I found it randomly too, i was seeking for Widowmaker info, if i could observe something, and as you know i DID.We learned that it was "discharged" from ME.(The edit was yours,but anyway).PLEASE CHECK MY ADDRESS OUT!!!--+Connoisseur. "Nothing to be a dick"=Define it, please you a=confuse me instead of helping me, what kind of admin are you?16,000 edits and you cannot communicate with me???WHAT AM I AN ALIEN?And,from an essay you understood only the Terraformer?Unbeliavable, you are really short of time, please, when you will be free of editing PS3 games find some time for REAL world (without offence if you mean you have not time because of jobs in real world and not in your PC.WITH much offence if it is about editing games).Refering to ME.Read my message again, and think about what i write you, because if it was only' for terraformer i would not write an entire FUCKING essay.I leave tomoroow, BYE, you finally get rid of my "sucki-ness". If you're talking about the terraformer page I'm sorry I have much time in my hands. Nothing to be a dick or otherwise.--Drgyen 20:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature Tip G'day mate,I notice that in all your messages u left for Drgyen u had your name but not how me and Drgyen do it,dw i used to do the same until Drgyen gave me the tip,click on signature under insert when typing something up it'll come up as wiggley lines but when u publish and preveiw it'' appear right.Idk if your doing it cuz you dk how to or u want to for a reason but I just thought theres no harm in just making sure. AlexanderACDC73 05:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) energy grenade I'm NOT 'hating' you. The energy grenade was called the EMP Grenade. Look on IGN which shows a early preview of R3.--Drgyen 05:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Did you f*** my page up?!--Drgyen 05:36, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Looked, it was confirmed to be an EMP Grenade. Don't fuss it over about it, and the page needed a REAL fixer upper.--Drgyen 05:41, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::What did i do?Why to fuck up your page?I don't really care about hacking your page,you know...and do i do sufficient job as a member of this wiki?Or should i just stop editting?I NEED YOUR REPLY!Connoisseur 05:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Connoisseur :: :Calmed the HELL down. What if I need to restore Energy grenade back, will you be happy?--Drgyen 05:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC)= What??? :Hold on a sec. I looked up the E3 demo and I don't hear the word 'energy' grenade when Capelli throw the EMP grenade.--Drgyen 05:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Besides you wrote on the Energy grenade page - "(This is NOT the actual name of the grenade,but it is used temporally until the name will come to be known)." So therefore, the grenade is officially called the EMP Grenade.--Drgyen 05:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Absolutely agree with you about its name.I suggested merging it with EMP in talk page,so do it. Greece? I didn't know you come from Greece?--Drgyen 06:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) It is high time for you to learn it.Why is it interesting?Connoisseur 09:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Connoisseur Because i want to know if the R3 special edition will be available here for purchase.Do you know if it will be? Don't have a clue, are you actually native Greek speaking in fluent English?--Drgyen 11:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I speak English fluently?Thanks.Yes,i speak both languages, i am a native Greek.Connoisseur 11:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) If you want to look up on R3's release, look on up on marketing websites by googling it. Says it would be release in Europe (and the world) this September.--Drgyen 17:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC) About special edition?Will it have to be pre-ordered or it is going to be available in the shops of PAL regions?Furthermore, you did not have to edit the Hybrids line where i wrote:"..is getting closer to their HOMEWORLD .''I wrote EXACTLY what Grant Hollis the Art direcor said in the video:Resistance 3 Creeping Death Trailer.And one more thing.PLEASE Take out the image of the widowmaker from below because i barely see what i write.Connoisseur 18:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) What does "pissy fit" means?Why do i have it?Connoisseur 19:14, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :"Pissy Fiy" i mean when you were mad and pissed off about me deleting "energy grenade", despite the fact you had wrote down that the name was made up until it is get rid for the official EMP grenade. So don't jump off being mad as a rabid dog.--Drgyen 00:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :OK,i am not mad anymore, sorry about my behavior in the previous days,i was irritated by something else,no problem. :The 'homeworld' thing is something I need the rephrase the words. And what widowmaker?.--Drgyen 01:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : I don't know about the Special Edition, looked up online. :Also could you please work on your writing as you close in the words next to the periods. Like when you write like this "About special edition?Will it have" and change to like this "About special edition?' Will it have"- --Drgyen 00:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : And are you very fluent in English right, college English?--Drgyen 01:26, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : I have only acquired the first certificate examination from Cambridge, i am going for proficiency next year. : The Widowmaker in the backround,the image you see when you edit, behind the lines. : : Ok,I thnik is is in Greece,if you go onto the Insomniac Games facebook page they might give you an answer seeing they always respond to posted questions,or they might tell you to check with SCEE (Sony Computer Entertainment Europe) or if you live in the PAL region mostly you will.I live in Australia and what i did was I asked Insomniac Games and they said to check with SCEA (SCEAustralia),so I did and got nothing so I checkedwhat is part of the PAL region which gave me luck so to make sure I defintely could I went to my local EB Games (GameSpot)and asked if I could pre-order,and that is how I ended up w/ the Survivor Edition.I hope this helps : P.S btw the Special Edition does come w/the lvl 5 starter,2 skins,Air fuel Grenades etc. same as the Survivor Edition. : AlexanderACDC73 02:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Leech I looked up on Creeping Death Trailer and that the Leech concept art is actually a Grim. I mean it is easy to compare the similarity of a Grim to a Leech, and easy to confuse between the two.--Drgyen 01:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :And I have the R3 on the Leech to the talk page for clarification reasons.--Drgyen 01:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Connoisseur 11:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Widowmaker? What Widowmaker are you talking about?????--Drgyen 23:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) The backround pictureConnoisseur 07:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :you could have been more specific. You have a problem with the background, any suggestion of any other pictures you would like??--Drgyen 09:57, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I am not overweening, so any picture with less bright colors will be appreciated..Also,i do not have problem even without a backround picture,just black, in order to see clearly what i write.Also,where did you find out about the shielded stalker?Connoisseur 11:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Do you have a specific computer that makes the graphic for the background to make it difficult for you to see?--Drgyen 19:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, unfortunately i have moderate difficulty in seeing what i do when i edit,but with a lot of effort i can handle it...Where did you find out about the shielded stalker?Connoisseur 20:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :And something else..what is "Global Resistance" exactly?How can it affect Resistance 3?Give me some details because i did not understand..Connoisseur 20:29, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Looked up Global Resistance on the wiki's entry and see for yourself.--Drgyen 21:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::And the shielded stalker you're talking about was seen in an IGN preview of the first level in R3.--Drgyen 21:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Can I ask you what kind of computer are you using??--Drgyen 17:57, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Α COMPAQ.Why? ::It's a laptop, right? If you do I also owned a COMPAQ. And you still having trouble reading the wiki? There is a tint cover on the front page that enables any other users to see.--Drgyen 18:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) You could be using the wrong editting box. The one that non-users use has it so you can see the background through it and that makes it difficult to write but on that type of editting device there is a way that you can switch back to the old one that I am using atm but I've forgotten how :/ (I had that problem before) Sorofin 19:47, July 24, 2011 (UTC) It is what Sorofin said.But how can i change it?Does anybody know?Connoisseur 15:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Poll, feature article Only if every users participate in the voting process.--Drgyen 08:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,but featured article is up for a month but titan is up for 4 months?Maybe longer..Discuss it with Sorofin and Alexander.. : On it and trying to get it done and spread your awareness to the other users.--Drgyen 08:59, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : Wanna some help?Or you can handle it?Anyone can edit my article to say their ideas, tell them to use this room.Connoisseur 09:03, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : Really appreciate in needing your help in this.--Drgyen 09:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : Ok,tell me some names of users you want me to inform themConnoisseur 09:07, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Here's the following users that attended the wiki the most often: A Lonely Nomad, JASPER42, Garfield 123... this all I can list out (already typed to Alex, Sorofin and Leolab.--Drgyen 09:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :: I copied what you wrote and redirected to me in order to save time.. the normad is informed alreadyConnoisseur 09:17, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: Also, you can create a blog to write your concerns on the featured articles and allowing the other users to share their thoughts.--Drgyen 09:19, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: How can i create a blog? ::: I informed the users aready,who's next?Connoisseur 09:21, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : Creating a blog - simple, go to the 'Blog' tab on your user page. There's a help manual in creating one for more details. Essentially click on the hyper-link saying something to create a blog - it is similar to creating a new article page on the Resistance wiki. Type in the title for your blog and write down what you want to say, and then save.--Drgyen 09:26, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I was given a poll idea a few days ago by some user. It was 'Do You think that the Changing of the Voice actor of Capelli for Resistance 3 was a right choice? ''' I told them to give me a few answers (more than just Yes and No to give a varied opinion) and they never responded and I forgot :/ I am soo tired my brain's not working. If I get like 4+ answers for that poll, I can easily make it. Thanks Sorofin 09:26, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I cannot find the SAVE button??Did i create a blog?i am a little confusedConnoisseur 09:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : You already created it. There is no save button (my mistake, a little hard to tell the difference from saving your edits on the wiki from creating a blog), it is label PUBLISH. It takes some time for your blog to be on your blog page.--Drgyen 10:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Global Resistance : An irelevant question of mine...seriously, what the hell global resistance is and what do i earn associated with R3?Because i hear some rumours randomly and i am confused..Maybe you can address my problem?Connoisseur 20:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Featured articles, voting polls, and featured image G'day Ummm,nah i aint playing InFAMOUS 2,id like 2 get it but im to busy getting ready for RESISTANCE 3,I pre-ordered the Survivor Edition.It' only that my Avatar is Good Cole thats all.But yer thnks if i have any ideas ill contact you Hoo Roo (Aussie slang for ttyl) AlexanderACDC73 21:32, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yous shall get it,you can even create your own missions!Nevertheless,what global resistance game is?and how is it associated with Resistance 3?Could you please tell me?In addition, i searched about Special Edition in Google, but i have not found something very relevant with my very home, Greece?I 've only found that the aforementioned edition will be available in regions PAL regions, so should i be cool about getting it?Connoisseur 07:01, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Do not also forget to nominate in my blog about the new featured article!Spread this to other users as well!Connoisseur 07:05, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok,well basically GLOBAL RESISTANCE is the RESISTANCE War on the Computer at My RESISTANCE.net you make Bases and defend and attack regions all over the world,as you lvl up you unlock Items for RESISTANCE3 (only if ur fb is connected to myRESISTANCE and ur PSN Account.Its a Great Game.at the beginning you must choose your side Chimeran and Human,I choosed Human,u should get it if you do add me as a friend on it my nam on it is AlexanderACDC73 AlexanderACDC73 07:52, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Do i have to pay to play it or something? Do i have to use facebook for that?Connoisseur 07:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) And how does it work?How can i unlock items for R3?HELP ME OUT PLEASE WITH clear answers (and very big,i like big answers) BECAUSE I WANT TO JOIN AND DESTORY HUMANS (or chimera).Connoisseur 08:13, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Well basically it's a '''''free online game for your pc where you build up bases and gain troops to do missions and try and capture territories, earning Xp and deploying troops helps you unlock stuff for Resistance 3 when it comes out :D - Sorofin Can i join today?Do i need facebook?Connoisseur 09:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) You dont need facebook,but it would be better to connect using facebook. You can join whenever the f*** you want lolAlexanderACDC73 09:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC) WHO IS RABELAISIAN HERE?Connoisseur 09:38, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Who is what?Whats Rabelasian?AlexanderACDC73 09:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC) It looks like Humans beat the hell out of us in Global Resistance... Connoisseur 17:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I vote for the widowmaker as the featured article.--Drgyen 18:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I second the Article to be Widowmaker after all it is a Return for the Widowmaker & its one of the only Chimera that isnt made of Human BodiesAlexanderACDC73 03:32, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Alexander voted for widowmaker.Me to.You to.So publish it.Connoisseur 14:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Template Here it is: Template:User infobox. Copy and paste the bit in the box on the left and paste it on your userpage and then edit in what you want. (If you leave bits blank, they don't appear, so don't worry you don't need to fill in every bit of info.) Have fun :) Sorofin 09:49, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Joseph Evan Capelli Could you stop typing 'Joseph Evan Capelli' for the WHOLE name please. Just type his name without his middle name for short-save a mouthful for saying it. Beside, his page is Joseph Capell.--Drgyen 10:06, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I am pretty sure that Mother Spinner is a FERAL unit because during the Chimeran WAR it used to be the leader of the leapers, and Leapers were kicked out....and it is illogical to kick out the army and not the leader... Im i right?Connoisseur 10:36, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : Just be patient for any confirmation for a full list of feral Chimeras. Actually Mother Spinners are the brood of Spinners. Also, you agreed on just shortening 'Joseph Evan Capelli' to Joseph Capelli.--Drgyen 10:38, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : No,i do not think it is the leader of spinners, i think it is of leapers,i had the same question too....However,spinners do not exist anymore due to the reason i originally wrote (and you editted after) in the Death Squad page.. ::The thing about 'feral' Mother Spinners on its page was merely speculation that was written months ago. Just write in your blog about ferals for users like me to share in their debates on this matter. I want to avoid any straining arguments about ferals, okay?--Drgyen 10:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::ΟΚ! The idea however about death squad was mine, ok?You are playing Global Resistance too?Because i wanna play it too, and help the chim...the humans!Connoisseur 10:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC) R3 Links If you're still in the dark about R3, here's the list: *www.youtube.com/user/insomgames *www.insomniacgames.com/category/news/ Countdown The countdown timer on R3 was JASPER42's doing (he's the expert, I have no clue about making that timer). Alex had asked for the timer.--Drgyen 19:09, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ok,ok i will tell him..Do you know where can i communicate with Insomniac?I got a question to ask about R3 availability..Connoisseur 20:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Countdown Sorry, but as far as I know the coutdown is just a template, I don't thibk i can do anything about the "T minus", I could look it to it by asking a guy who knows more about that sort of thing but I can't promise anything. (Edit on that: Porter, who I was going to ask about removing the T-minus, is away for a while. So, there's noting I can do about the matter, sorry) I assume that Resistance 3 will be avaliable in Greece, if not then you should be able to order it on line anyway. 13:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hale Vaccine I got the info on a R3 intro on YouTube. It was brief and Capelli was also inoculated with the said vaccine. Also are you still having problems with the wallpaper on this wiki.--Drgyen 09:21, August 16, 2011 (UTC) So, it IS a vaccine?It is the cure right?Connoisseur 19:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yes... It was mentioned several times in the interviews with Insomniac. But in limited details.--Drgyen 21:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Here's a sneak preview video.--Drgyen 21:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh man, Chimera is screwed.BRING OUT THE PURE CHIMERA!Connoisseur 08:03, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cryogun I don't have a clue about it Greek-man. All completely new to me so don't bother asking me about the other new stuffs. One other thing is could you please stop having run-on sentences with your words to close the periods and commas.--Drgyen 20:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you completely new with the whole stuff (--s--)?What do you mean??also, Greek-man?Why do ya call me like that?Connoisseur 20:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : I mean the upcoming news about R3 is new to me. And "Greek-man" is not anything to f***ing offend you. Just to complement you. Again could you stop with your run-on sentence problems, I mean you did attend an English college right?--Drgyen 20:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the complement, i understood it the first place.Could you please explain me a little the problem you mentioned before so as to fix it by giving out an example?Thanks.I do not want it to diminish my writing.Which i consider decent.Connoisseur 20:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :The problem is that you write like this: "by giving out an example?Thanks.I do" try to turn into this: "by giving out an example? Thanks. I do" (you are having trouble with spacing and closing in the periods, including commas).--Drgyen 20:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :OK i will take care of it. Thanks for noticing. ( SO frequently ). ::Of COURSE I have been trying to tell you about it. I mean you DID attended Cambridge and learned about English writing skills???--Drgyen 20:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, but i DID attEND its lessons from Greece and acquire its certificate for my knowledge in English, after very hard work But, i did not have a problem like that while writing on a paper.Connoisseur 20:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::You mean trying to type in English on a computer. Hmmm...--Drgyen 20:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm = Unspecified reaction.Yeah, it is a bit different writing in on a computerConnoisseur 20:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::ANYHOW, don"t do some writing today pal , let me do some of it tomorrow because i have been inactive for a considerable amount of time, that's why i suck tonight at writing. Please?I 'd be grateful. Have an exceptional night.Connoisseur 20:56, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Sure. Have some R&R (rest and relaxation).--Drgyen 21:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Do you play Global Resistance?If yes,what have you unlocked for R3 so far?Connoisseur 06:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes. I have 40 medals and there are some titles I haven't unlocked yet.--Drgyen 07:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I suppose you have unlocked everything but some titles? :::You are a Human, right?Your name?Connoisseur 07:23, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Human, yes. Name is the same as my user name in this wiki (it works for the other editors you know).--Drgyen 07:49, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::We beat Humans,you know..That's good for usConnoisseur 08:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hey! (again).Could you please tell me if i can use my current profile in order TO join another wiki?Also,how did you reach seventeen thousand (approximately) edits?Connoisseur 10:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Connoisseur, once you have created an account. It stays the same for all wikis :) Just click log in instead of sign up and type in your Resistance Wiki accounts name and password. Unfortunately it creates an entirely new Userpage for you which you'll have to fill out. Sorofin 17:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Drgyen, i do have a question which is pending in my mind for a while now. How on earth you know SO much incomprehensible stuff about Resistance series? I mean, your knowledge is ridiculously extended. My congratulations, but how? You work in Insomniac or something? Or you spend all your day literally studying the aforementioned series universe? Connoisseur 08:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Because there are Intel Documents found in the games, if anyone bothered to collect them to understand the story. Also from R2's tied-in website Project Abraham and SRPAnet, it reveals more background in the Resistance universe.--Drgyen 09:24, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks..I asked because i feel like carbage when i see your insane amount of edits :P.S Thanks for finally removing the Widowmaker from the editing backround.I can finally see what i write.Connoisseur 12:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Being a Admin G'day 1st of all id like to say thnx to the pretty comment (lol).Seccond id like to say thnk you for the congratulations as well as the nice title in which i strongly agree that i should be the "Official Image Uploader of Resistance Wikia". I would be sirtenly (spelling) happy to upload an Image of Daedalus, i also agree the one used now sucks lol & that reminds me ill have to replace that image of Hale in his final moments from R2. Umm the Cryogun, i am only just learning about it,but i dont think IG will realese any images or vids showcasing the weapon in the mean time, seeing sofar we've seen atleast 75% of the weapons, but if they release a video showing the gun,you bet your ass ill have one up :). I will currently bee in Canberra tomorrow at Questacon (look up Questacon in Canberra Australia) so that means nothing new from me,sorry. Anyway that all from me, hoped I helped you in anyway,Take Care Hoo Roo (Aussie slang for ttyl)--AlexanderACDC73 11:27, August 23, 2011 (UTC) PSN name Yes, my PSN user account is "Drgyen". On record, all my user accounts on Myresistance and on Wikia is the same name - it keeps things much easier to remember.--Drgyen 20:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) EXCEPTIONALLY.Should i add ya?Connoisseur 06:41, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure.--Drgyen 06:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) By the way,have you ever seen "Two and a half men" series?Check out my profile link for information.Connoisseur 18:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : yes, but I'm unfortunately not really interested in the show.--Drgyen 18:22, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : I have a question about you,and as a connoiseur,i would like you to address it, IF you know.Is R3 going to be released in 9th.September ONLY in Ireland and (Great) Britain?Because when i pre-ordered it here in a PAL region, in greece, as you are inevitably aware of, and they said they will have it in 9?Should i check out it even in 7th?Or some regions are not included like mine?Connoisseur 18:48, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : again, we had this before that I am totally unaware of this. I can not help you on when it is release. I live in the US and I suggest speaking to Sorofin or any other British users.--Drgyen 19:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Game stores in Great Britain and Ireland always restock on a Thursday and then put the new stuff on shelves the next day. So the Thursday closest to the release of Resistance 3 is the 8th September and then it'll be put on shelves the day afterwards (Friday 9th September). So that's why we get it later than Europe, Japan, America and anywhere else -.- Sorofin 20:12, August 29, 2011 (UTC) R3 Beta Oi Mate the R3 Beta is NOW OPEN!!!!.I played 3 rounds b4 i left for school,sofar ive tried only Bogota Colombia and am now at lvl 4 w/ the Carbine,Bullseye,Deadeye & Rossmore (havent used yet). At lvl 5 u unlock the Marksman and can start to customise your loadout.its now 9:38 AM here and ill be home around 4:00PM so ill play the Beta w/ u then Hoo Roo--AlexanderACDC73 23:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I know bro,but i did not play much yeterday,been playing the entire day before expecting it lol,but today im gonna wreck it!See you in the aforementioned time!Connoisseur 05:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you please give me a link or tell me how to contact IG?In their site i found the category "About" and it includes the Contact Us option, should i use it in order to ask them my questions?Connoisseur 17:37, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vandal attack At least could you tell your age, so I want to know how mature you are.--Drgyen 07:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) 15 for the time being..Why?Connoisseur 15:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) You did not reply Filbert..Am i irritating and/or annoying for sb here?Connoisseur 18:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Also, how many edits did you do before becoming an administrator?2-3,000 ?Connoisseur 19:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Your age is the same as Sorofin. I'm 22.--Drgyen 06:17, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :I created a new blog!Check it out and tell others! (i know it won't be successful anyway).Connoisseur 17:22, September 12, 2011 (UTC)